


A little bit of patience

by Chiisanafukuro (makuro)



Series: A little bit of love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Pining Idiots, Post S8, SHEITH - Freeform, but only for a minute, curtis/shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuro/pseuds/Chiisanafukuro
Summary: Shiro was all right with how everything was going post war, until Keith came to a reunion with someone in tow. This is how his world shattered and reformed.





	A little bit of patience

**Author's Note:**

> Cocky drew [this](https://twitter.com/diococky/status/1178948258657427456) and [this](https://twitter.com/diococky/status/1179366284779278336) adorable piece for inktober and I wouldn't leave my head so I wrote something based off it. Kid name and entire premise is based on the comic and fix-it idea that belongs to them <3 ! 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd because I'm impatient.

He didn’t think jealously would ever feel like this. Like a sucker punch to the solar plexus. Like something rotting him from the inside out, heart curling in on itself, a shriveled rose.

In his hand Curtis’s fingers were warm, soft like they always were thanks to his favorite lotion, the one Shiro used now too. Either he didn’t notice Shiro’s sudden, painful grip, or he was ignoring it like he did for the host of issue Shiro brought along with him.

Across the room, squirming mass of newborn in his arms, Keith was oblivious. The rest of the reunion gang was crowded around him, all in various states of shock at finding that the guest he’d been teasing them all with was Kunnia, his _son_.

Son. The word rang around inside Shiro’s skull like a canon. Biological. That word was filling in the cracks and holes the canon was making. Lance was asking all of the questions Shiro had, and didn’t want to know the answer to, but he was going to hear them now anyway.

“But you don’t even like—”

Keith flushed. “Right. Well, some Galra hybrids have… flexible biology. Given I’m half too, he didn’t think that I’d be able to… well. At any rate he wasn’t thinking it was a possibility and it obviously wasn’t something I would have even considered so.” He let out a long breath. “Here we are.”

“And where is, um, _he_?” Allura asked, her hand over her own swollen belly. She looked like she was two seconds from plucking Kunnia up so she could cradle him.

Somehow Keith grew redder. “We weren’t… _aren’t_, um, together?” He shrugged and avoided eye contact, clearly hoping that he could end the story there. Shiro hated that he could still read him so well. Almost as much as he hated how he was now hooked on waiting for the rest of that story, hope seeping into him for reasons he didn’t even want to think about.

Curtis ran a thumb over the back of his knuckles.

“You’re seriously not going to explain that?” Hunk asked. “Seriously. You come to the annual reunion, with a _baby_, _your_ baby, and you’re not going to explain how? Come on Keith, we’re closer than this!”

Keith cleared his throat and looked down at his son, mumbling something very quickly.

“What was that?” Lance squawked, leaning forward. “I think I heard that wrong. I must have heard that wrong.”

Keith bit his lip. “I, no, you--okay the thing is—”

“A ONE NIGHT STAND?”

“What!”

“Oh my god _Keith_.”

“You were on a space whale with your mother for _two years_, how did you not get The Talk!?”

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone was looking back at him, and it took a moment for Shiro to realize he’d been the one to shout. He closed his eyes, willing himself to drag out his Leader hat. “Look, however they… Keith and his… however it happened is none of our business. That’s between Keith and his…” Any word for the other party in this situation felt sour on Shiro’s tongue.“And the other father. We’re here to support and congratulate him on the new addition to his family.”

“_Our _family,” Allura amended. “And we are very happy for you Keith, however this has come to pass.”

“Thank you,” Keith said. He looked relieved, tension melted from his shoulders. “When he found out he let me know and told me he wasn’t interested in being a father, much less any kind of serious relationship. But gestation for his non-Gala half was short, and he didn’t mind carrying to term if I wanted the child.” He looked back down at the fussing child, rocking him a bit. “I said yes without thinking. It was just this instant gut reaction, you know? I wanted him.”

Keith’s face was soft, open in a way Shiro hadn’t seen in year and it made every bone in his body ache. Conversation around him drifted back to congratulatory, Keith reluctantly letting Allura hold Kunnia and coo at him. Shiro could see his lilac skin and golden eyes, irises the same nebula-bright violet as Keith’s.

Curtis nudged them forward until Shiro was standing in front of Keith who was holding his son again. It felt like his throat was closing up.

“He’s beautiful,” Curtis said. He subtly elbowed Shiro’s side, prompting him to say something too.

Shiro looked from the sweet bundle in Keith’s arms and back up to his face, still open, still completely besotted. Shiro missed that look, now that he knew he’d lost it. “You’re gonna make a great dad, Keith,” he rasped.

“Thanks, Shiro.” He hoisted Kunnia up a little higher. “Hey little man, this is your Uncle Shiro. He took care of me when I was really lost, and if you ever need help and I’m not there, you need to go to him, okay?”

Kunnia looked at Shiro dead on, like he knew what his father was saying. Shiro’s mouth went dry.

“And never your Uncle Lance,” Keith finished in a half whisper.

Curtis laughed, and Shiro joined in belatedly, steadily realizing he was about to _drown_.

‘Annual Dinner’ was what they still officially called the week they would get together and spend on New Altea. Since Allura’s return a year after the final battle with Haggar, they’d committed to spending at least this week together, in person, if nothing else. Shiro was happy to say that he saw the Holts regularly enough, and Hunk. Lance and Allura always made sure to come by for dinner when they visited Lance’s family.

Keith he only saw when they all met up. It wasn’t by conscious design, they’d simply drifted as they moved into new roles in their lives. Shiro settling down into marriage and leadership from a grounded office. Keith galvanizing the Blades and sauntering off into dangerous and exciting adventures in helping the Universe heal, and, apparently, the beds of his countless suitors—

Shiro shook his head and splashed water over his face. The shock of seeing tangible proof of Keith’s rumored casanova tendencies today in the form of a _child_ had dislodged a wall he’d built up around their relationship. He didn’t want to explore the awful feeling in his chest. He wanted to wall it back up and not ever think about the fact that Keith was out there with lovers and relationships and people touching him without Shiro knowing—

He growled and closed his eyes. “Get a grip Takashi,” he said to himself. Several deep breaths later he walked out into the guest bedroom he was sharing with Curtis.

He expected his husband to be in bed, reading like he always did before turning in. Instead he was still in his clothes from earlier, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his suitcase.

Shiro froze. “Curt?”

“I have to go home for a work emergency,” Curtis said evenly. “That’s what you’re going to tell everyone.” He was unnaturally calm, brown eyes never leaving Shiro’s, intense and resolved. “I’ve already booked the seat, Takashi, so don’t try and stop me.”

“What… what’s going on?” He heard himself asking it, but he knew the words that were about to come out of Curtis’s mouth. He couldn’t even pretend to be surprised after what happened today. It killed him that Curtis knew so easily, so readily, but it was undeniable.

“You know, Takashi,” Curtis said, his voice barely shaking. He was stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for. “The dreams, the long video calls, even putting everything on hold while you waited for a report-in after a mission. All of that I could deal with. I could pretend it was just you worried about your best friend.” There was more, and Curtis let search Shiro’s eyes, like he wanted to see Shiro deny what he was about to say. He didn’t find what he was looking for. “Your reaction today was the last straw, Takashi. I know when I asked you while we were dating, you said it was hard not to care so deeply for someone who gave everything to save you time and time again. And I believed you, I ignored my gut instinct and took your word. I think you believed what you were saying then too.” He chuckled ruefully. “No I know you did, because it took today for you to finally admit it to yourself.”

Curtis stood, his backpack already slung over a shoulder. “I’ll get the papers started once I reach Earth.”

“You can have the house,” Shiro said. The words were slipping out of his mouth like sand, his brain not even registering what they were, only how easily they came. “To keep or sell, I don’t care. I’ll find somewhere else. I just want my clothes and things, the… you know. Important stuff. Anything we bought together or that came from my apartment for the house I don’t—you can do what you want with it.”

Curtis snorted. “I kind of want to smash it,” he muttered.

“Go ahead. Even the good china I don’t… just not my grandmothers tea set?” He should be begging for his husband to stay and fix this, not for him to not break dinnerware.

“I’m not going to smash the things you inherited from your family, Takashi,” Curtis said tersely. “I’m furious, but at both of us. I should have known better, I saw the signs.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Shiro said.

“I know.” Curtis sighed. “I don’t think it’s anyone’s fault.” He turned, wheeling his suitcase to the door, looking back over his shoulder only for a moment. “Goodbye, Takashi.”

_Six Years Later_

The ship was careening out of control, asteroids pelting it where laser fire wasn’t. Shiro was about to go down, _hard_. There would be no salvaging this, no coming back from the wreck. The ship was about to lose all power and he’d be powerless as it careened into space rock. The only saving grace would be a swift shot from the enemy at his engines. He closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable.

“_Critical failure!_” The sound of explosions echoed. _“Gaaaame over!” _

Shiro groaned and threw the controller on the floor.

“Ha! I beat you Uncle Shiro! I told you Daddy showed me how!”

“Yeah, he sure did kid,” Shiro grumbled.

Kunnia was bouncing over his legs, crowing at his victory. Shiro was certain his nephew was actually a demon spawned from the depths of some space hell—there was no way a six year old could be that good at video games. It was that or Keith was rigging the game somehow. Pidge. Shiro would ask Pidge, they’d be able to help ferret out what Keith did to the game. Unless…

“Kunnia, has Pidge stopped by recently?”

“Pidgey said Daddy was a dumb-dumb!” Kunnia shouted. “They told Daddy he had to grow balls but I wasn’t supposed to hear it. But I did, they were being really loud.”

Shiro slid further onto the floor. Of course Pidge rigged the game in favor of their nephew, Pidge was probably going to hack Kunnia’s school system to ensure he got perfect grades. Or, at the very least, spy on the school to make sure Kunnia had a perfect go of it.

Shiro made a mental note to check the preschool for bugs.

He knew better than to zone out for this long around his nephew, but his defeat left him vulnerable. “ACK! _GOD, KID!” _

Kunnia had taken advantage of Shiro’s stupor and pounced, his boney, sharp knees landing right in Shiro’s stomach. “I got you!” He held his toy knife, produced from who-knew-where to Shiro’s neck. “Surrender now and get me cookies, or face my wrath!”

Shiro blinked at his nephew. “When did you even learn that word?”

“Cookies!” Kunnia hollered.

Shiro closed his eyes and let his head fall onto the couch. He was Earth’s Ambassador to New Daibazaal, an intergalactic leader, revered and respected for all of his work in diplomacy for the last five years and he couldn’t manage to keep his nephew out of the damn cookies when he babysat.

Keith was going to kill him.

The toy blade was thwapped against his shoulder port loudly. “Cookies or death!”

“Ah, but you forget young Blade,” Shiro intoned. “That I am a seasoned, trained, and master _tickle monster!” _He sprang up, trapping Kunnia with one arm and attacking his sides and kicking feet with the other.

Kunnia shrieked and giggled wildly. “Uncle Shiro nooo!”

“Or maybe you can be defeated with _kisses_!”

“No! Stop! Not kisses!”

Shiro smushed his nephew to his chest and kissed his face all over while Kunnia squirmed. The entire tickle and kiss attack only lasted about a minute, but it left Kunnia laughing and wiping at his face.

“Gross Uncle Shiro! Your kisses are gross!”

Shiro snorted. “Thanks kiddo, love you too.”

Kunnia was still scrubbing at his face with the sleeves of his Hippo onesie. “Itchy! I hate your beard! It itches!”

“You don’t like my beard?” Shiro pouted. He’d worked hard to get it to the full mustache-beard combo it was. Keith still called it the ‘divorce-beard’ since it started growing because Shiro was too depressed at the time to bother shaving.

“No,” Kunnia said with a frown. “I still want cookies.”

“How about one cookie and then maybe we can have more when your dad gets home?”

“Cookies!”

Shiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You’re absolutely your father’s son.”

He hauled Kunnia up, flipping him upside-down as he carried him to Kunnia’s delight. The boy was practically made of rubber, bending in ways that gave Keith panic attacks when he was younger. Now Keith just kept a stash of funds for when Kunnia inevitably did break something, Lance even had a betting pool on which limb it would be.

By the time Keith got home, teleporting in with the Wolf who only fit in the dining room, Shiro had successfully negotiated a plate of fruit to accompany what had been surely too many cookies. They were at the kitchen island still eating the fruit and working on some anatomically creative animal drawings.

“Your son is a menace,” Shiro said without looking up. He was trying to draw a Yalmor with little success outside of making its nose look like a penis no matter how he tried to fix it.

Keith didn’t even rise to the bait, just walked past them both, opened the fridge, and pulled out one of the much coveted beers Shiro would bring him back from Earth. He popped the cap with his thumb, a trick that always went straight to Shiro’s dick, and downed half of it in one go.

Shiro got up and walked around the kitchen island, itched to reach out and take his best friend in his arms. “That bad?”

He looked tired, but even then Keith was gorgeous. His long braid was undone in parts, mostly around his face, framing it in that boyish way that drove Shiro mad. His lips were half curled around the bottle lip, mouth downturned adorably. It made Shiro want to leave teasing nips along that sharp jaw and elegant neck, just to hear puffs of pleasure leave those lips.

“Slav came,” Keith said, killing the fantasy. His eyes were almost glazed and he had a white knuckled hold on the beer.

“I’ll stick around and order dinner then,” Shiro said. He’d been planning on weaseling his way into staying anyway, but taking care of Keith after a rough day meant he didn’t need an excuse.

“Sal’s!” Kunnia shouted. Keith cringed at the sound and put a finger to his temple. “Daddy look I drew a Klan’mural!”

“A very purple one I see,” Keith said, looking at the drawing as best he could while Kunnia waved it around.

“Uncle Shiro drew a Yalmor!”

Keith glanced over at Shiro’s paper before he could cover it and snorted, biting his lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

“They have long noses,” Shiro said.

“_Very _long,” Keith said through poorly covered giggles. They shook his frame, loosening the hunch in them he’d come in with.

Shiro wanted to shut him up with a kiss. He wanted to wind Keith’s braid around his hand and pull him in, kiss his smile soft and slow until he melted in Shiro’s arms. Instead he crumpled up the drawing and threw it at Keith’s head.

Keith caught the paper, of course he did, and said, “Make sure you get extra sauce or the little monster won’t eat the roasted vegetables.”

“Raaaaawwwr!” Kunnia said.

Faintly purple moonlight cast long shadows across the floor of Shiro’s room. His apartment was spacious, allowing for them to be long and almost menacing in the dead of night. The sweat on his skin was finally cooling, his breath returning to normal in his chest. The nightmares were fewer these days, but just as bad as they had always been.

He was almost done recounting the good things that had happened that day. It was the best method he’d found for breaking himself out of the panic, at least since he couldn’t with sex or clingy cuddling anymore. He wished he could say he missed Curtis for more than that, but there wasn’t much else that he actually did miss. The thought didn’t send him spiraling into guilt and self depreciation anymore, but it was still a sad one.

Good thoughts. Kunnia had made him laugh when he said he hated Shiro’s beard. He ran his fingers over it now, feeling the coarse hair scratch at his skin. Maybe the kid had a point.

He got up and trudged to the bathroom, digging out his trimmers with ease. He took one last look in the mirror, committing his hard work to memory, and grabbed the shaving cream.

The first swipe felt like a guillotine drop—there was no coming back from it now, he’d be bare faced or have a chunk of his beard missing for months.

“C’mon Takashi,” he said. “Take the plunge. Shake things up.” That’s what Lance had told him to do last time they talked. Sure Lance hadn’t been referring to Shiro shaving his beard off, but maybe this would finally give him the push to do what Lance had been lecturing him about.

Five years on New Daibazaal. Five years of spending almost every other day with Keith and Kunnia, becoming a part of Keith’s life again in more ways than he’d possible been since their Garrison days. Maybe more.

Five years of loving his best friend and not being able to say a word. To his knowledge, since Kunnia, Keith hadn’t dated, but there had been one or two disastrous dates and a another one night stand that had Keith swearing off the entire enterprise of them. Shiro didn’t even attempt to date, citing work and the baggage of his failed marriage as reasons not to.

It was good, what they had going. Shiro there for them both in almost all the ways he wanted to be. Keith was his best friend again after nearly losing him in the post-war madness, and he was afraid to ask for more than that.

The buzz of his clippers had filled the room so completely shutting them off made the silence almost loud. Shiro stared at himself in the mirror, a face he hadn’t seen in years staring back at him. There were a few lines around his eyes now, glasses were perched on his nose more often than not,and he wasn’t quite a trim as he had been while piloting the Atlas. But this was the face that had woken up to Keith cradling him in his arms. Maybe this was the face that could finally get the courage together to tell Keith he loved him.

_But you could lose him, too. _

Shiro grabbed the towel and wiped off his face. Morning Shiro could deal with these errant thoughts, right now he needed to try and get a few more hours of sleep before the day came and demanded his time.

Keith had laughed, teasing Shiro about spoiling his son, and made no mention of how Shiro looked like he had back in the days were something had hung between them light a fragile thread. Perhaps that thread had broken for good.

It hurt, but it was okay. As long as Shiro could stay in Keith and Kunnia’s life it was enough. He carried on with dinners and babysitting and fielding increasing lectures from their mutual friends. If this was how is life was laid out until his final days, he would be all right with that.

It was a weeknight a few weeks later when he got a call from Keith later than usual. Shiro had barely picked up before Keith launched into a panicked story of Kunnia with a high fever, sicker than Keith had ever seen him.

“He can’t even keep down water, and he’s so hot. The I’m outside the hospital and the Wolf got me here but he can’t come in and mom is on a mission and I can’t reach her and Shiro, please I can’t—”

“Send Kosmo, I’m coming.” He’d yanked on his shoes and bolted out of his apartment, nearly sliding down the stairs in his rush. The Wolf was on the curb and bounded to Shiro in one movement, teleporting them the moment they touched.

Shiro didn’t stop, using the momentum to launch himself into the hospital frantically searching for Keith. He didn’t see them and his panic started to rise. He was about to march to the information desk when a hand landed on his arm.

“Ambassador Shirogane?”

Shiro whipped around to the nurse, a demand for Keith on his lips but she beat him to it.

“Commander Kogane just went back, I’ll take you to them.”

Shiro’s mouth clacked shut and he followed her through the doors into the emergency pod room. Keith was tucked in a room on the far end behind a curtain partition, hunched over a child’s pod where Kunnia was resting, his vitals displayed over the glass cover. Even though the glass Shiro could see how hard he was breathing.

“Keith.”

Keith uncurled. His face was splotchy, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He opened his mouth, shaping Shiro’s name silently before barreling into him with a sob. Shiro enveloped him in his arms, running a hand down Keith’s spine as he shook. He looked over his shoulder to the nurse.

“The pod is running tests right now,” she said softly, her golden eyes sympathetic, ears twitched down. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” She closed the curtain behind her, leaving them alone in the tiny space.

“He just started shaking, and crying and he kept throwing up even when there was nothing in his stomach. Shiro.” Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s neck. “Shiro I’m scared.”

“I know baby,” Shiro said. “I am too. But he’s in a pod, and the doctor will be here soon. We’ll get him fixed up, no matter what it is.”

“What if I fed him something that’s poisonous to his system? I got all the info from Kalxi but what if he forgot something? What if there’s something about hybrids that I missed? What if—”

“Keith, stop.” Shiro pushed Keith back so he could cup his face in his hands. “You have done everything right for your boy, _everything_. Whatever is wrong isn’t your fault, and we will fix it, okay?” Shiro pulled him back and and rocked them back and forth. “I promise.”

Keith took a long shuddering breath and nodded against his chest. “Okay. Okay. I’m okay.” He pulled out of Shiro’s hold and sat back down next to Kunnia, his hand over the glass as he watched his son.

Shiro cupped a hand around the back of Keith’s neck and stood watch over them both.

The sounds of footsteps made him tense each time until the doctor walked in. He gave them a perfunctory greeting and stepped to the pod, tapping on the screens and flicking through graphs that all looked terrifying to Shiro.

“His other biological father is Turqan, yes?” He asked, not looking up from the readings.

“Yes,” Keith said. “From Tal’qan, not Kartun.”

“That doesn’t make a difference in this case. You can both rest easy, your son will be fine. This is a normal reaction to the Tarvi Virus for anyone with Turqan blood. In Galra it usually results in the fever but not much else, however for Turqans it usually upsets the digestive system as well, and with him being so young he probably dehydrated quickly.” He punched a few things into the pod and Kunnia’s breathing instantly evened out. “A varga in the pod and you can take him home. I’ll send you out with some liquids to help settle his stomach. Now, I just need one of you to sign here.” He held out his pad toward Shiro.

“Oh, I, um, Keith is actually—”

Keith reached up and signed the pad. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Of course.” He glanced between Keith and Shiro, confused, before exiting.

Shiro’s mouth was dry. “He thought that… I… that we…”

“Can you blame him,” Keith snorted. “I’ve stopped trying to convince half the Blades otherwise.” Keith leaned his head onto Shiro’s side from where he was sitting. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah.” Shiro rubbed his shoulder. “He’s gonna be just fine.”

Keith stayed there for a moment, taking deep breaths. Shiro fully expected him to stay like that for a long while, like he did sometimes after long missions and he just wanted physical contact to ground him.

When Keith spoke his voice was quiet, almost shy. “Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“…you called me baby.”

Shiro froze. He had. He’d called Keith baby in a moment of panic and weakness and oh god the room was spinning. “I… shit. Keith um. I meant, I mean. Fuck.” He covered his face with his hand.

“Shiro?”

He didn’t respond. Maybe if he stayed still enough the floor would swallow him up.

“Shiro, look at me, please.”

Shiro couldn’t deny that rough pleading voice, the one that haunted his best dreams and worst nightmares. He looked, and Keith was looking up at him with the same shining eyes that featured in those dreams.

“I love you,” Keith said. He said it simple as a breath, easy as if he was telling Shiro stars were hot and space was cold. “I never stopped.”

Every function in Shiro’s brain came to a screeching halt. Keith must have recognized the total system shutdown and opened his mouth to say it all again but Shiro’s body, at least, had caught up with the program and swept down to pull Keith into a blistering kiss. It was everything and nothing like he’d thought it would be. Keith was soft and welcoming where Shiro had thought there would be bite, but he tasted like love, and home, and all the things Shiro was sure he could only steal away in bits and pieces.

They pulled back for breath, Shiro keeping his eyes screwed shut in case it was all just a a dream. “I love you, fuck, _Keith_, I love you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out and so long to even, fuck I didn’t even say it _you _did—”

“Shiro, shut up.” Keith captured his mouth again, licking into like he owned it. He _did _own it. Shiro melted into him, holding himself from straddling Keith on the rickety hospital chair only because he knew it would break.

Keith broke the kiss and pressed his face into Shiro’s neck. “You gonna fucking move in now? Because I might strangle you if you don’t.”

“Yes, god yes. I’ve been an idiot for too long Keith, whatever you want, I don’t care the answer is yes.”

Keith snickered against his neck. “Don’t say that, I have a kid to foist on you.”

“Don’t care, I want him,” Shiro said. “Want both of you. You’re my family, Keith.”

“I stopped correcting people years ago when they called you Kunnia’s dad,” he said. “I’m sorry if that was selfish of me but you’ve always been there for us, and I wanted it so badly.”

Shiro kissed the top of his head. “Anything, I mean it, and if you want that it’s what I want too. I want it anyway.”

Somehow, over the course of the next varga, they discovered that the seemly weak chair could hold them both, Keith curled in Shiro’s lap while they watched Kunnia and shared soft kisses. Confessions and stories of their own shared obliviousness passed between them with laughs and a few tearful smiles. Shiro pressed kisses to Keith’s face every second he could, relishing in the ability to shower the man with affection. Plus Keith’s blush was adorable.

He was pressing such a kiss to Keith’s lips when the pod hissed open and Kunnia pushed himself up. “Daddy?”

Keith turned from Shiro in slow motion to face his blinking, disoriented son. Kunnia, who was too astute for his age by miles, squinted at them.

“Ew!” His face scrunched up in displeasure. “Daddy, you said you wouldn’t kiss Uncle Shiro in front of me!”

Keith’s jaw dropped and his face drained of color. “K-kunnia, how are you feeling kiddo?” He stuttered.

“M’sleepy, and my tummy hurts. Are you kissing Uncle Shiro now like Pidgey told you to? Did you get balls?”

Shiro choked and hide his laughter by coughing into Keith’s shoulder. Keith elbowed him in the stomach and said, “you shouldn’t talk like that. And yes, I’m going to be kissing Shiro now. A lot. And if it’s okay, he’d like to come live with us.”

Kunnia tilted his head. “Like, forever?”

Keith cleared his throat. “I, I hope so. Is that okay?”

“And I can call him Papa now? Like you said?”

Shiro’s heart clenched at the word, clearly practiced, clearly a conversation Kunnia and Keith had already had.

Keith smiled nervously, “yeah, if Shiro is okay with it.”

“Shiro is okay with it,” Shiro squeaked. “Shiro is very okay with it.”

“Good,” Kunnia said. “I want a cookie, Papa.”


End file.
